The subject technology relates to systems and methods for implementing bidirectional protocol independent multicasting (Bidir PIM) in Virtual Port Channel (VPC) environments in multicast network implementations.
The soaring demand for network data throughout the globe has steadily fueled the evolution of networking technologies, as engineers and manufacturers rush to keep pace with the changing data consumption landscape and increasing network scalability requirements. Various network technologies have been developed to meet the demand for network data. For example, overlay network solutions, such as virtual extensible local area networks (VXLANs), as well as virtualization and cloud computing technologies, have been widely implemented.
Overlay solutions are sometimes used to allow virtual networks to be created over a physical network infrastructure. Accordingly, overlay networks allow network administrators to expand physical network infrastructures through the use of virtual networks. Overlay networks can also provide logical network isolation, which allow data centers or providers to host a large number of customers (i.e., “tenants”) while providing each customer their own isolated network domain.